Death note the two faced justice
by Ravencosplay
Summary: What would happen if L himself never had the time to start the Kira case and Kira managed to become the god of the new world? L was never supportive of Kira's way of justice. So what will happen when L decides to work on capturing Kira when Kira has managed to become the god of the new world. who will support L himself when the world goes against him and want him captured
1. Chapter 1

**Death note**

THE TWO FACED JUSTICE!

 **Prologue:**

The story you're about to read is starting within the Kanto region of Japan.

A region which by now is most known because of the 'saviour'...Kira.

1 year earlier, on this very day... criminals began to die by some mysterious heart attacks, all over the world.

The first five heart attacks seemed to be reported as accidents, which seemed to be fair enough.. Up until now, 85% of the criminals all around the world had been killed by the exact same thing: heart attacks.

The world had slowly started to move in a new direction. Coming to approve Kira as their new leader and god more and more for each passing day. Even criminals seemed to accept their fate.

Up until this very point. Kira had grown a lot. New rules had arrived, at each social attendings, work and schools.

People who wouldn't follow Kira's rules would be punished, so it didn't take long before Kira was accepted as their new leader.

The people which had tried to oppose him had ended up in jail where they were later 'executed' along with the remaining criminals.

Even to this very day... No one truly knows who Kira is or what he is. Which only lead to the people all over the world to believe that he was their god.

For the human kind.. Kira was now law, Kira was a god.

Those who would oppose him, were truly evil!

End of prologue

The sun was slowly going down and could barely be seen anymore as a man was walking back home from yet another meeting. This man's name was Light Yagami. a 20-year-old man.

Things had turned his life upside down for about 15 months ago as he had picked up a special black notebook from the ground.

This notebook had proven to be quite powerful and Light had soon figured out that he could change the world with the help of it. Getting rid of the criminals seemed like a good idea back then and to no surprise... He wasn't wrong.

The world which Light had imagined was finally happening. True justice would be given to those who deserved it while nice, hard-working people would be safe and happy.

A smirk could be seen on the man's face as he snickered slightly. Not one single day had gone by without him thinking about the new world, which he was creating.

Behind him, a figure was flying. Its wings were spread out as it seemed to follow the human in front.

Compared to Light, this creature's appearance didn't look any human. In fact for a human, it could be compared to as a demon... A creature which had been taken straight out of their nightmare.

This creature's name was Ryuk and he was the original owner of the death note, which at the moment Light possessed.

From the very moment Light touched the death note, he had been cursed! Ryuk would always be following him and watch as Light reached for his goal. Not because he personally supported the young man's goals. Ryuk was simply there for the entertainment.

And therefore, as the young man in front of him began to snicker, so did Ryuk.

Ryuk himself could only be seen by the human who touched his death note.

In other words.. Ryuk was not a demon, but a shinigami.

A shinigami who came from a place called MU! Or in another word, Nothingness!

Nothingness was better known as the shinigami's realm.

...

Once the shinigami began to snicker as well it did not pass Light's ears.

The man looked over his shoulder and up at the creature with his normal serious expression.

His lips opened as he began to speak to the shinigami. Being sure that when he did, no one was around.

Even if Kira had become the god and was mostly accepted all over the world. Light wanted to remain anonymous. Not being the type of person who wished for all the attention. At least not yet!

"Ryuk, you seemed to have a rather good time today! You never stop surprising me somehow!"

Light turned to look forward again while a smile was still planted on his face.

Ryuk somehow knew that the other would come with that comment. If not now, then later!

"I find you humans amusing, I find you amusing! Only for the last year, you have killed far more humans than all of us shinigami have done over a year!"

Light didn't seem surprised by Ryuk's comment. In fact, he had been expecting it.

"Ryuk... This world was rotting before Kira showed up. Before I showed up! The people I kill deserve to die. All the people who make this world rot deserves to die and as I have said before. I am the only one who can make this happen.

And now.. it's finally happening! The people look up to Kira and respects his way of justice. Kira has killed off 75% of the criminals and even if there might be some people out there who wish or wished to capture me.. They simply won't do it! Even they understand what's best for them!"

Another slight smile appeared on Light's face as he bragged of his doings.

Ryuk did, of course, notice the smile on the other's lips and answered back.

"Well, your father never seem to supportive or happy of Kira's doing."

This time, Light did not turn his head to look at the shinigami. His thoughts being elsewhere for a moment. The hair covering his eyes.

"I am positive that one day, even he will understand! However, even he has stepped down to the public and the support towards Kira."

Light stopped talking as someone walked past him and Ryuk saw that as an opportunity to answer back.

"I wonder how he would react if he was to find out you are Kira. Somehow that could be interesting!"

Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle again as the other didn't reply. By now he knew the other too well and yet still, situations could happen where Ryuk was left surprised by Light's actions.

A few months earlier, the FBI had hired a few agents to try to get information on Kira and his or hers hideout. Back then there had been certain people who didn't appreciate Kira's way of doing things and therefore tried to stop him.

However, it didn't take long before Light had the information needed to kill the FBI agents.

This certainly opened the FBI's eyes, the deaths of the FBI's agents had forced them to pull back and even to this very day... As far as Light knew, no one was hunting him or going against Kira's will!

Everything was going according to plan!

As the both of them passed the usual grocery store, Ryuk had a moment where he seemed to freak out before he flew over Light's head, stopping the other from leaving.

Even if Light was well aware that he could just walk straight through the others figure, he stopped and looked into the store. His eyes scanned the store before stopping on the red apples.

Ryuk again appeared in front of him. His yellow and red eyes looking straight into Light's brown ones.

"You know how I become if I don't get my apples..! Yesterday there were only 3 apples left in your apartment, now it's empty and unless you feel tempted to watch me dance and do weird positions in front of you.. I wouldn't mind having apples!"

Light sighed before stepping into the store. He whispered as an answer.

"I don't need to see that. I will get you 5 apples."

He stopped by the apples and grabbed 5 before putting them into a bag, he then walked towards the payment desk and placed the apples on top of the counter.

The lady behind the desk looked at Light for only a second before she focused on the apples again. Face turned red.

Light somehow couldn't help sigh to himself, attention from girls was not something new. He had in fact been used to it since university and Cram school.

He himself couldn't care less if a girl was interested in him, Light didn't see himself dating any girls. He mostly found them all rather annoying and compared to him, stupid.

However he had been raised to become a gentleman so just to be nice, he looked at the girl and gave her a slightly small smile before walking out after paying for the apples.

As Light exited the store he made sure he was alone and away from people before he threw an apple for Ryuk to have.

Ryuk seemed more than happy when he finally got the apple as not even a second went by before the apple was inside his mouth.

Once swallowing it, Ryuk looked at Light and his eyes showed no sign of surprise.

"Heh! You still seem to be popular with the girls. Maybe you should consider dating one soon"

Light closed his eyes as the confidence took over him for a second. He slowly replied to the other.

"No surprise Ryuk, You're saying something which doesn't make sense to me"

Ryuk seemed stunned for a second as he heard the others reply, all he could say back was a simple "huh?"

Another smile appeared on Light's face while he sighed, finding it troublesome that he had to explain to the shinigami why dating wasn't an interest for him.

"Ryuk, I am creating a crime free world and having a girl clinging to me is just not what I want. You see Ryuk, here in Japan I am a very well and accepted young man. If I wanted too I could get a girlfriend within the next hour. The girls within Japan cares a lot about the looks and well.. I got that so of course, the girls are interested in me. What about you Ryuk, do you have any such interests?"

It took a few moments before the shinigami answered Light back, almost as if he had to think about what to say... Or to not forget anything.

"We shinigamis don't have such interests. All that is happening up there is either sleeping or gambling. In other words.. How am I gonna say this..? We do not have the same emotions and ehm... packages you human have!"

Light looked over at Ryuk and his eyebrow raised.

"I could have lived my life without knowing the package part, Ryuk."

"Well I just told you so you wouldn't be irritated later for not telling you"

One thing that fascinated Ryuk from the very first day he met Light was how Light didn't seem one bit scared of him. Sometimes he had given the shinigami a really hard time which bothered him at times.

As the sun was going more and more down, the darkness slowly had begun to arrive. Light let out a small sigh as he finally arrived back to his his own place to live had in Light's eyes been necessary. Having his own place meant he had no risk towards his family finding his death note.

He picked up the keys from his pocket before unlocking the door.

"Finally back home"

Once inside, Light turned on the light's before placing his bag on the couch. He allowed for a deep breath to come out before he sat down on the couch before turning on the tv.

He looked at the time while thinking to himself.

'The news is about to start. Now that everything seems to be going my way. With the second Kira or Misa Amane, my goal is definitely within reach. As things are now, I have her twirled around my finger and had her promise to obey me. I can simply have her write names while I myself do my duties as Kira in my office. It's all going well. Even the president of America has agreed to follow my rules! Now all that is left is to take care of the worst criminals in jail. The ones which information's is hard to get!'

Light didn't mind Ryuk in the background as he was deep within his own thoughts until the news started.

His eyes faced the screen as he began to listen, allowing for his mind to rest in the meantime.

The man on the tv began to speak and Light couldn't help but shake his head a little at the man's way of speaking. So much lack of energy!

"Good Evening and welcome to the 5 pm news. Earlier today a man which was accused of murdering his wife and two children. Just an hour ago he was found guilty of the murders.

The man came out in an earlier interview and explained his reasons behind the murders. Just take a look at this video"

A video came up on the tv and a man at the age of 48 began to speak.

His name: **Yuudaita Himochikuni**

"Yes! I am guilty of murdering my own family and children.." A moment of silence came before the man continued to speak with a dry voice.

"The world is changing and the law is changing.. Now that people are supporting Kira and the second Kira's work... I only killed my family due to my own past. I have always been a criminal and just recently got out of jail. Still, my records are available on the internet which meant I never saw myself as a free man. Sooner or later I would be killed off by Kira and I did not want to die without my family! This is why I did what I did"

The man on the tv became silent for another ten seconds before his hand moved up to his chest rather fast. It seemed like he was in pain as he gasped for air and fell forward on his knees. Before collapsing on the ground. Yet again, Kira had done it!

The tv turned black for a moment and that's when it could be seen. Light had been leaning forward a bit, his face showed no emotions, no smile.. no nothing as he simply looked at the screen with a hard face. His hand let go of the pen. allowing it to fall on an open page of the death note. It said 'Yuudaita Himochikuni'

Light slowly leaned back against the couch again while he kept watching the news.

About 20 minutes later when the news had just finished, Light got up from the couch before grabbing his phone. Just in this news sending, he had ended up writing down 4 names in the death note.

He quickly found the number he was looking for and pressed the calling button.

It didn't take long before his call was answered.

"Hello there, my darling!" Misa quickly said which ended up with Light closing his eyes, sighing.

"Yes well, alright. Misa, I have another job for you, I trust you can manage this.."

Light was about to say more but was quickly out talked by the girl on the other end.

"Yes! Of course! I will do everything for you my Light Kun! You just tell Misa what she has to do and Misa will do it right away"

Light could easily hear the eager in the other's voice. He sighed yet again in half annoyance before he kept going.

"Please just call me Light and no darling..! Remember Misa, we are Kira partners..Not lovers!"

"Alright but Misa will still try to do everything to have you like me more. You said we could end up dating one day! Misa remembers!"

He had no problem hearing the other sounded disappointed but Light could live with that.

However what he couldn't deal with was the others whining.

"Yes I know I did. But as I said back then.. For us to be properly happy.. Every criminal has to die first! we have a goal, remember? So yes.. 'Darling' we can date in the future when the world is the way we want it to be"

Light waited for the other to reply back as he wanted nothing more than to get straight to the actual point!

"Yes.. Misa gets that. so what do you want Misa to do?"

A smile appeared on Light's face before he began to tell his plan to the other.

"I want you to use that special voice recorder of yours and call the president of the United States. Tell him that you are Kira and that you wish to access the page where the worst criminals are posted! If he refuses.. Then ask him if he wants to end up dead instead. However, I believe it won't come to that since he is mostly cooperating with us! Once you have the information and access to the page, please tell me the information as well before you start writing down the names. Every name shall be written down! alright?"

Light kept smiling all the time as he spoke about his plan. It didn't take long before Misa agreed to do it. Soon after they hung up on each other.

He put the phone away before turning to face Ryuk with the same smile as earlier.

Ryuk watched him back without saying anything at first. It was clear to the shinigami that the man in front of him was slowly turning crazy and sick with power.

"Now Ryuk. Things might turn interesting.. I wonder though.."

Light became silent after that and yet again, he seemed lost in thoughts. Ryuk noticed and couldn't help but ask the other about it, mostly out of curiosity.

"You wonder what?"

Light's eyes met the others as he still seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Before I got this notebook, I helped the police and my father solving many cases. I got to hear something from my father once. He told me that if the police were to face something hard. They would consider using their trump card. Still even to this very day.. I am unsure what that might be and possible why the police still haven't used it. Since this 'trump card'is supposed to be so good for the police"

The mocking in Light's voice when he said that was almost to cruel as he just ended up chuckling.

"Well anyway, I will be going to sleep now."

He left the living room and went up the stairs "please don't eat up all the apples right away!"

8 hours away from Japan laid the city of Edinburgh which was located in Scottland

The sun had just raised over the horizon, having the lights hit the windows that were covering every building within the town.

One building, being particularly bigger than the rest of them was one of the most popular hotels in the town. The height was stunning alone but for most of the people living there- this hotel was proven to be far too expensive for most people.

As the time went by, the sun came up even higher in the sky. Giving the big city a new day.

Inside the bigger hotel, an elder man entered from the exit door. He didn't mind the other hotel guests and people talking as he stepped straight over to the elevators. Once inside the elevator, he grabbed his phone before pressing the calling button. Having the phone itself on auto.

Most other people would have concluded for the elder man to be quite forgetful or lazy for having his phone the way he had it. However, this elder man was not just any man.

He pressed the button in the elevator which said 12 and once the elevator began to move up, his phone call was answered.

Of course what the other person said or who it was.. No one knew.

All that could be heard coming from the elder man was a simple message.

"I am coming up now. Yes, I have the keys"

Once said, he hung up and waited for the elevator to arrive at it's destinated floor.

It didn't take to long before the man was standing outside the door to room 876. He unlocked the door before stepping inside and closing the door after himself again.

He took off his cloak, hat and shoes before stepping into the main room.

His eyes scanned the room until his eyes stopped on a chair. Someone was sitting in it. However, all that could be seen was a white shirt and black hair.

The man stepped closer as his eyes didn't leave the figure sitting in the chair. Once close enough, he saw papers everywhere on the table. Papers, a laptop and sweet.

The man broke the silence.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

The man in the chair didn't turn his head at the question, he only kept looking at the laptop screen while holding a piece of paper.

"no" He finally answered and then turned to face the elder man.

The younger man's face seemed like it hadn't seen daylight or been outside for quite some time, same way for his sleeping ritual.

He had eyebags under his eyes, no eyebrows and his eyes seemed like they could see through anyone's soul at any time!

"I managed to find the culprit I was looking for. I was right again. The person who murdered Ms Edinchiku Tabaicki. He was hitting here in Scottland due to having contacts here from earlier in his lifetime. As I went through his documentaries and papers I saw that he was working here in Edinburgh since he was 16 until he was 21."

The elder man listened to the man who seemed eager to have solved yet another case which to others had proven too hard.

He couldn't help but feel proud of the younger man.

"Well done L. I was expecting something good to come out from this morning. I got you the papers you asked for"

"Thank you Watari" L answered back before nodding. "may I please have a look at them?"

Watari nodded before handing the papers to L.

"I think you might find the papers really interesting"

L didn't answer the other quite yet as he was busy looking through the papers.

A minute or two passed before the detective said anything more again.

"I remember I was looking at these exact same numbers before I started on my 5 other cases, about a year ago. Only now... The numbers have increased a lot!

Just in America alone, the death rate has raised from 15% for each half year to 65% within the same time. All of them seems to still be criminals.

The same goes for Europe.. the death has increased a lot all over the world. Even more from when I last looked at it"

L turned to face Watari and slowly looked at the papers again.

"I don't believe one person could be behind all these killings.. that wouldn't be possible unless.."

L became silent from his loud thinking as he saw Watari's hand again, this time handing him the newspaper for that day.

L rolled it out and read the big text on the front. Of course it was written in scots, however, L had no trouble understanding what it said 'KIRA saves us from the wicked in this world!'

His dark eyes narrowed for a second as he thought about it.

'could all these murders be caused by this Kira person? If Kira even is a person. It could be an organization. That would explain how all the deaths around the world increased at the same time. still, it seems unlikely...'

He moved his thumb up to his lips as he kept thinking silently.

Watari stood in the background and allowed for the young man to think.

"Watari... could you please search up the death raise on your computer, I believe I have found my next case."

The elder man gave a nod before he walked over to his laptop to do the research which the other asked for.

"L.. It seems like the deaths are happening all around the world, however, Japan seems to have gotten the death raise at first. it seems like the first heart attack happened over a year ago. Mostly all of them criminals."

The raven-haired man got up from his chair and stepped closer to the other's laptop as he looked at the numbers on the other's laptop.

"Yes indeed, I believe that this Kira person or organization could be hiding within Japan. As in fact, I remember getting a mail from the FBI leader about 5 months ago. He wished for me to join the Kira hunt back then. At that time I was far to busy with 6 other cases which had us end up here in Edinburgh. It seems like these FBI agents died from heart attacks as well. My thought is that they were unto someone or something regarding Kira's true identity and was therefore killed off."

Watari didn't say anything back to the other and just looked at the screen.

"Should I get going with the packing, sir?" He finally asked as he faced L.

"Yes, I believe so. Our next destination is definitely Japan. Watari, please go ahead with the packing and prepare a jet plane for us. If we could manage to leave by tonight. That would be great."

The man nodded before he stood up "very well then" He left the living room to get everything arranged.

L also stood up before he moved over to the window. He stood there for a bit before heading over to his own laptop. Soon google came up on his display and he typed in 'Kira, our saviour' before pressing enter.

He soon came over more than 15 pages about Kira and what they all said left the investigator stunned.

L allowed for his thoughts to come again after reading two pages which had recently been written about Kira.

'It seems like people all over the world has begun to approve Kira's way of justice. Probably out of fear. However, I have to keep in mind that this case is probably gonna be more dangerous than any other case I have solved so far. Heh, I am guessing I won't get too popular by trying to solve this one. However, Kira's way of doing things is making me sick. There is no justice in it and if not stopped... Kira will only lead to spread fake happiness, people obviously fear Kira while of course there might be some which actually support him. I suspect most of them are following Kira's rules and domain out of fear and for simply keeping themselves alive.'

Another link which leads him to a youtube video was about a man named ' **Yuudaita Himochikuni'**

L pressed the play button as he leaned back more while grabbing a plate with marshmallows, quickly filling up his mouth with as many it would allow him. Eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"Yes... I am guilty of the murders and I killed my wife and two children.."

L sat up more only to press the button which allowed him to make the video screen smaller. He scrolled down while the video was still playing.

'let's see... The person who published this is obviously a Kira supporter. As he called it *Kira kills yet another criminal* However, when was this published..?'

 **published 03.02.2005**

Once L saw the date of the published. He scrolled up to watch the ending of the video.

"I have always been a criminal and currently got out of jail. However, I knew that sooner or later I would be killed off by Kira and I did not want to die without my family! This is why I did what I did"

L kept on watching the video and it didn't take long before the man in the video grabbed his chest in pain, obviously getting a heart attack. He watched as the man fell forward and collapsed.

Once the video was finished, L sat there before he looked at the date for today **. 04.02.2005**

'based on this video, I believe this man was killed off yesterday. However just to be sure..' He grabbed the voice phone. Using this phone meant that the other answering could not track its destination, nor call back+ his voice would also remain a secret. He typed in the number he wanted before pressing the call button.

It didn't take long before the phone was answered on the other line, he could hear a woman answer.

Without waiting for a second, L jumped right to the reason for his call.

"This is L. Yesterday a video was uploaded to the Japanese internet community version of Youtube. With the link to the video being: youtube. co . jp / Kira-kills-again/14597.

It showed a man named 'Yuudaita Himochikuni'. This man died at the end of the video, cause being a heart attack. Can you confirm that this video clip is real and that it was indeed filmed by the 5 PM news in Japan?"

The woman in the other end seemed shocked over this call and it didn't take too long before she replied back to the anonymous caller.

"Yes, I can confirm that much. That video is from yesterday's news and he ended up dying from a heart attack, just like it is shown in this video clip from youtube."

L got up from the chair and looked out the window before he answered back again "Alright, thank you for your help"

He then hung up and kept looking out the window. 'In the video. I didn't see anyone near him or further away who looked any suspicious. They all seemed just as surprised when the man collapsed, this builds up my suspicions towards Kira: Is it possible that Kira can kill from a distance? A true fact is that he, she or they wouldn't be stupid enough to come to the news report place in the first place. Which then means that it is highly possible that Kira can kill from a distance..'

It didn't take long before Watari came back into the room again with their suitcases.

"Everything has been arranged L. We are leaving as fast as your ready. The plane has been arranged to leave within the next 90 minutes."

L turned to face the other man and nodded "well done, Watari and yes I am ready"

The man nodded before he stepped forward to take L's laptop and all the other important papers into his own bag which he kept on his back.

The rest of the candy was left in the hotel room with a note next to it. 'Thank you for having us stay here. here are some sweet for you'

The hotel room was left in the dark once Watari turned off the lights, moving his hand in a way to lead L out of the room. The detective took the hint and walked outside of the room. He turned to look yet again before the door was closed and the room was locked for good.

The two of them headed into the elevator and waited for it to take them down to the -1 floor where Watari's car was parked.

Neither of them said anything as their arrived down at the parking floor. Once by the car, Watari opened the back door so L could get into the car. He then placed their suitcases and his bag at the back of the car before getting into the car himself.

"I will be taking us to the Edinburgh airport and I've arranged for us to go through a secret entrance and security."

The man at the back of the car nodded "Alright, well done Watari." He grabbed the piece of cake which had been placed next to him before Watari packed away their bags, he ate it in silence while looking out of the window as they drove off towards the airport.

About half an hour later they arrived at the airport and as Watari had told him, they got to drive through a closed off gate which leads them straight into the airplane ground.

Watari parked the car before exiting it, He opened the door for L to stop back out again.

"Hello there," The man said before he moved to handshake with Watari. He looked at the black haired man and then at the elder man again "Your son?"

Watari and L looked at each other before Watari replied "yes, he is. The name is Ryuuzaki"

He gave a smile while the man looked at L again and nodded "Hello Ryuuzaki."

L nodded hello back before looking at the jet, Watari kept speaking with the man.

"We are going to Japan, did you fix every arrangement for it? "

"Yes it's all ready, I will pilot the plane for the first 8 hours. Then it will be taken over by my coworker up there"

Another man perked out from the plane and waved to them "hello"

Watari nodded back in return before he focused on the man in front again.

"However, Japan... I don't know if you have heard about it but I wouldn't suggest families travelling there these days. I believe you have both heard about Kira?"

"yes we have heard of it but I and my... son have some unfinished business down there with some family-related people. Nothing bad of course but it's the only time of year when we're both free and can manage a visit"

Watari said back in return and his eyes didn't leave the other man.

"I understand, I just felt it my responsibility to tell since it's not so safe down there at the moment."

Again, Watari nodded "I or we appreciate it a lot but we will still be going there. The money is ready for both of you and I will send it over to both of your accounts immediately after landing"

"Alright" the man answered back before he stood aside and allowed for the other two to enter the plane.

"The plane will be ready to take off within the next 15 minutes, please go on ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Both L and Watari stepped past the man and walked up and into the private jet, and indeed 15 minutes passed and the jet had already taken off towards the sky.

Once they were up in the sky and could take off their seatbelts, Watari didn't hesitate on doing so only to give L another piece of cake.

"Thank you, Watari. I have counted out that we will be landing in Tokyo, Japan within the next 24 hours. If things go smoothly we will be arriving in Japan around 3 PM tomorrow afternoon."

Watari nodded and sat down again. The door to the cabin could be open and even if Watari hired professionals to fly them, he only trusted them 65% most of the times. Which was why he remained silent for most of the trip. He knew L well enough as well..

L was that typical person who others would call.. antisocial, He enjoyed being alone and hated it when others stood too close to him or touched him.

Usually he would just sit inside in his room or hotel working all day long. Once outside he didn't speak to anyone. He mostly seemed off in his own world...

As the plane flew towards Japan and the hours went by, L was sitting on his laptop and doing some more research around Kira.

He checked his time and out from there could count that it was by now 7 Am in Japan.

Which meant it was still 8 hours left for the plane ride.

L looked at his laptop screen and saw that Watari was asleep. His face then disappeared behind the computer again as he looked through news pages which kept their locations within Tokyo.

One particular post got his interest right away. His eyes narrowed a little bit as he clicked the link to read the text regarding the name of it.

 **'A WOMAN FROM 5 PM NEWS CLAIMS TO HAVE TALKED WITH L THE OTHER DAY'**

L quickly began to read the text.

*Yesterday evening we got a call from a woman working for the 5 pm news. She wanted to have an interview with us, claiming the reason behind it was to have gotten into contact with L.

For those of you who don't know, L is supposedly the worlds most famous detective, haven solved many cases for years. Cases which to polices all over the world never managed to solve. No one knows who L is or where he/she is coming from.

But it is said that L has the power to control the police forces all over the world.

...

Now that being said.. The woman who claims to have talked with L was welcomed to talk with 5 AM this morning.

 **'How likely do you believe that you were talking with the real L?'**

In all honesty, I am pretty sure the person on the other end was L. I couldn't hear his or her voice clearly but he wanted to know about a recent murder done by Kira. I tried to track down the number afterwards but it was impossible. The number was blocked and there was no way for me to figure out where the call came from or from who.

 **'Do you believe that he asked about this murder to try and get to Kira?'**

I wouldn't see another reason for it. L didn't take the time to say hello so it seemed like they were in a hurry.. So it is really much possible that they are planning on starting a case against Kira.

 **'As the true identity of L is a mystery, we both decided to go on and call L for *they* or *them***

However, if this woman was speaking with the real L or not, I guess we will never know. What do you believe? Do you believe it could have been the real L and do you believe he will try to go against Kira. Our saviour? let us know in the comments'

...

Once L finished reading the text, he leaned back and took up an ice cream. This text didn't bother him too much and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the media started to write about him. For sure he knew that much already.

While eating the ice cream. a pling sound was heard coming from his laptop, He opened the inbox and looked at the link before opening to read the message.

'Now.. this one I didn't expect..!' He thought to himself while he read the message.

It was from the Los Angeles private prison.

...

 ***We are really sorry that we have to tell you this. Beyond Birthday has been found in his cell, dead. Cause of death is yet not identified but we suspect he died of a heart attack.**

-Los Angeles private jail- 

L read the message more than once. 'Beyond Birthday..' He thought to himself before a small sigh came out from his lips.

He slowly began to type back and confirmed his knowledge of the message. He then wrote for them to keep him updated about the reason behind Beyond's death.

Knowing for a fact that Beyond had tried to kill himself before.. Was it possible that this had been a suicide by Beyond himself?

All L could do was wait for the time being. He leaned back into his seat and slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some sleep.

Ending text to chapter one:

*biiip...biiip...biiiip...biiiip* The sound of a mobile phone ringing could be heard in Light's bedroom.

The bed sheets moved a little as Light was slowly waking up. He slipped his hand out of bed before grabbing his cell phone. Or more like his secret phone.

"... Yes Hello?" He mumbled as he sat up on the bed. His eyes seemed to be rather sleepy at first before he rubbed them.

On the other line, a man's voice could be heard saying "I believe your suspicions are correct, Kira!"

Light became silent for a bit before he whispered "L..?"

"Yes, a woman from last nights news told that she had gotten a phone call from someone she believes to have been L. He went ahead and asked about you"

The man said with a calm voice, Light's facial expression didn't change much. It seemed like both of them knew that this day would come.

"I see.. Please prepare what I told you the other day. If this L is an organization or just a single person. It won't take too long before I have them. The world is on my side and if L wants to fight Kira. The world will again experience what happens to those who go against my rule. Please keep me updated on this matter and contact the people I told you about also... I believe they will be handy for us. If L is on their way to Japan, They will have no idea what is awaiting them"

He hung up the phone before he got up from the bed. He left the bedroom with a smile on his face. 'So now you want to battle me L?'

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story. Please let me know what you think and follow my profile for further updates on this story** **  
I will try to have chapter 2 out within this week** **  
thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death note**

THE TWO FACED JUSTICE!

Chapter 2.

*Japan 12PM*

The downtown of Tokyo was growded with people. After all it was one of the most crowded citys in Japan. With a population of 13mill people.  
If there was something Japan was well known for, it was the respect and language.  
People within Tokyo never tended to back talk others personally, nor support something that could be bad for others.  
Maybe that was why someone had created Kira's support page in the first place.  
The people didn't find it any terrifying to write their true meanings or feelings there after all.  
The page about Kira was in general anonyous, so no one knew who had made it in the first place, no one really cared about it either.  
Even if a new ruler had arrived over a year ago, people still did their usual scheduele. They took care of their families and did what they always had done.  
Of course certain things had changed. Half a year earlier new rules had arrived, everyone was to follow these rules.  
The new rules had been put up all over town, posted on Kira's supportive pages and also mailed out to every citisen of Tokyo.  
The rules weren't particulary bad, if you were a normal cityzen.  
However if you were a criminal, things wouldn't go nicely..

 **KIRA'S RULES  
** 1: Respect eachooter.  
2: DO NOT steal from others.  
3: Dress nicely  
4: Take your work and school seriously. No gaming consoles nor MP3 allowed at schools.  
5: If murders happens, you will be put to execution by Kira.  
6: Every criminal shall be reported to the Kira support office. Evidence which leads to capture will be rewarded.  
7: Hidding of guilty people will be punished.  
8: Any illigal behaving will be punished.

Note:  
Please respect and follow these rules made by our saviour: Kira. These rules are made to make you all feel safe and protected. It will also lead for people to take their school and work more seriously. Together we can make this world a better world to live in.

-Kira supportive center.

Light had been standing next to his office window for the last hour as he had been awaiting for a new meeting for the day.  
He looked over his shoulders as he heard a knock on the door.

"come in" He said while he sat down in his chair behind his desk.  
The door opened slowly as a man came in.  
"Please have me excused boss.. I was having troubles with the copy machine.." The man stepped in and did a little bow of greetings before he sat down in the chair which had been placed at the front of Light's desk.  
Light nodded his greetings in return and didn't bother with talking more about. There was more important matters to take care of than yelling at someone due to a copy machine.  
"Did you manage to fix what I told you this morning?" He simply asked.  
The man at the front did a nod before he opened his bag.  
"Yes, it's all been fixed and ready." He handed the papers for the other to look at.

Light sat up more to take the papers before he looked at it. A small smile appeared on his face again as he looked at the poster.

It read:

 **WANTED NUMBER 1  
** Under this text was a picture of an anonuys persons face, infront of there again was a question mark and at the top front was the famous L letter which everyone was well aware off. This person had after all solved over 3000 cases and was one of the most famous detectives out there.  
Reward which would lead to this persons capture would be rewarded with 100.000 YEN.

-  
Light finished looking over the poster before he placed it down on his desk.  
"This looks really good. Well done."  
The man on the other side nodded.  
"thank you, boss, The posters has been put up all over town and every security has been notified as well. I am sure that if this L is really planning on coming to Japan, He won't get far. Not unless he has some magical powers!"  
Light didn't take his eyes away from the other man and simply nodded back in return.  
"This L has solved over 3000 cases, I would be shocked if no one ever tried to have him captured or at least tried to figure out his true identity. Still the world has no idea who this L is or what kind of organization it is"  
"Yes that is true my boss but I don't believe anyone has gone this far before. Actually I have never heard of it before."  
Light nodded in return and leaned back while he rested his hand against his cheek. His face having a serious face expression.  
"Besides from that.. Your my advices and voice to the public. Your doing a good job. Make sure that the people of Tokyo get your words about this L.  
Unless I can figure out who this L is and have him or they executed.. The world peace I am trying to create will be destroyed!"  
The man again nodded and placed his bag down on the floor.  
"I will make sure that this L organization isn't getting away from you my bos"  
Light again nodded before his eyes moved to the door again, hearing a knock. He looked at his advices and said silently.  
"Let us continue this talk after this.." He turned to face the door again "yes!" he called out before the door opened.

"I was told to ask if you would like any coffee or tea in here" The man stepped inside and looked at the other two.

Light, who had been watching the door all the time only turned his face to look at his advicer. They both turned to face the man in the door again while nodding.  
"Yes, please give me a café late, Matsuda" Light said while he faced the other man who also asked for the same.  
Matsuda did a quick nod before he prepared two café late's, He slowly stepped up to the table once he was finished.  
"There you go.."  
He placed the cup's down before noticing the L poster on Light's desk.  
"So.. it's true huh?"  
Light faced Matsuda and then looked at the posters before he turned it the other way around.  
"Yes Matsuda, It's true. I suspect or… we suspect that L is gonna come to Japan in order to try too stop the great Kira"  
Matsuda didn't say much for a little bit, it seemed like he was trying to find words to explain what he thought about this situation.  
"That explains why I thought I had seen that poster before.. It's placed all around the town, even on the busses"  
Light nodded in return and turned to face Matsuda with a serious face expression.  
"What this L orginazation or person are doing, it's wrong! He is a danger to this community and peace!"

Matsuda nodded before he turned the poster on Light's desk again.  
"Yes, I had a feeling you would say something like that Light. Sometimes I think that you could be this Kira person.."  
Light chuckled and smiled a little bit.  
"Me, Kira..? No, I am only his spoke person, however even I don't know his identity Matsuda"  
Matsuda became silent after this, obviously empty for words. He then looked at the poster yet again while he mumbled to himself.  
"aaah…. What I wouldn't give for 100.000 YEN"  
Ryuk, who was standing in the background couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to Light and what he said "Another lie again huh, Light?"  
Light sighed and ignored the shinigami as much as he could, only mumbling silently "shut up.."

Ryuk only chuckled in return as he kept on watching the situation.

Light took a sip of the coffee and looked at Matsuda before closing his eyes.  
"the coffee is good Matsuda.. Now if that was all, please leave us alone and if anything happens then please inform me about it right away, got it?"  
Matsuda nodded and walked over to the coffee trail, hands in his pockets.  
"Before I go, I wanted to tell you that Misa misses you, Light."  
Light slowly got up and looked out of the window before he looked over his shoulders to face Matsuda.  
"Please inform Misa Amane that we are only friends. She is the same like me, A Kira spoke person. Also make sure to tell her that I will stay in touch with her but she needs to understand that for the time being.. We are just friends, nothing more and nothing less"

"I will make sure to tell her that but she really wishes for you two to be more than friends and you can't help it, she looks cute"  
Matsuda's cheeks turned a little pink by his own comment about Misa Amanes look.  
Light smiled and watched Matsuda. He of course noticed the others cheecks.  
"Well you should try yourself on her then, Matsuda" He chuckled a little bit as he saw the other man blush even more.  
Matsuda's eyes widened at the others comment. He nearly slipped over by his coffee trail before he quickly looked at Light, getting his balance back.  
"Hehe.. Well I believe I should get going now" He said before he quickly left the other two alone.  
Light moved to sit down again before he looked at his advicer.  
"So now then, where were we..?" he picked up the poster of L again before his eyes narrowed slightly.  
"MY boss…"the advicer started while he watched the others dark expression.  
"I am sure we will be able to find this L in no time.. If he is entering Japan…"  
"Don't repeat something you have already told me!" Light interrupted while rubbing his forehead.  
There was nothing else he hated more than someone saying something twice!  
"Now then.. Time is already now 2PM. If everything has gotten preapread and every poster has been put up.. I believe this meeting is over then."  
Kira's advicer nodded and then got up from his chair, not saying more. Unlike Matsuda he knew Light Yagami was Kira and he didn't plan on getting on the others nerves.  
He stepped over to the door and only turned to face Light once again before leaving.  
"please call me if you need anything and I will do the same as well regarding this L person"

Once the man had left the office, Light was back by the window again, thinking.  
Ryuk moved to stand next to the other one.  
"So this L. Do you believe you will be able to find him?"  
"Yes, Of course" Light said back in return and didn't even turn to face Ryuk.  
"And if you don't manage it?"  
"Ryuk.. You ask too much and again you seem to underestimate me. The people follow me and my rules. Or Kira's rules. I can asure you that this L will be captured and taken care off!"  
Light's face expression didn't change much at all when he said this. His eyes seemed to hate as he looked out the window, Ryuk didn't say anything more either as he also looked out of the window.

L's eyes slowly opened as he turned his head too look out of the jet plane window. He looked at his watch as it showed the time. *2.45PM'  
His eyes then moved to look over at Watari who was still asleep. L couldn't help but smile a little as he got up and stepped over to the elder man. Slowly shaking the others shoulders.  
The man slowly moved before his eyes opened and was met with L's.  
"It's almost time" L said and looked out the man's window. "We are almost in Japan"

Watari slowly sat up more properly as he also looked at his watch before looking at L.  
"Thank you for waking me up L. Do you want another piece of cake before landing?" He asked while still facing L.  
L was and always had been like a son to him. He didn't know what awaited them within Japan but he was prepared for anything and was even willingly to give up his life for the other, if that would ever be the case.  
L slowly moved to sit down in his seat again. "I think I am going to be alright without the cake Watari. But thank you for asking"  
The man nodded and was about to answer when they both heard the speaker over their heads.

*We are soon arriving Tokyo, Japan. Please stay seated and have your seatbelts on. We will start the landing process any minute now*

Both L and Watari moved to take on their seatbelts as they felt the plane slow down, slowly losing high.  
"Watari.. " L slowly said and got the others attention. "I don't know what will be awaiting us within Japan but…"  
The man answered him before he finished talking. "I will make sure to keep you safe and everything has already been arranged for us"  
L nodded and looked out the window again as the town of Tokyo was slowly getting visable underneath the clouds.  
"Alright, thank you" He said while still looking out of the window.

-

On the airport, a car had been prepared for the jet's passangers. No one down there knew exacly who was coming. All they did was follow the scheduele of work.  
One of the man stepped over as they both saw the plane come closer and closer.  
"Did you see the newspaper this morning?"  
The other man turned to look at the man when he got that question. "Yes indeed I did. The biggest news today must be the news about that L guy.. Did you know that they give out 100.000 YEN to the person who can give good enough information?"  
"Not just any information, information which leads to capture that is. Police officers are placed at every ground all over Tokyo. If you ask me.. I think they are going a little bit to far.."  
The other man nodded and they both turned to look at the jet again as it touched down.  
"Well that news can't help us.. Hehe, As I am sure that Kira must be quite stressed over this L guy or company. We still need to take care of our jobs"  
Both of them chuckled a little bit and watched the plane come closer and closer before eventually stopping.  
"Yes indeed.. Come on, let's get the stairs ready for whoever is coming"  
Both of them grabbed the stairs before rolling it across the ground. Carefully placing it against the jet's front door.

L and Watari watched the plane land and stop before both of them got up from their chairs.  
"Watari…" L said after a bit, watching the two men outside the plane prepare the stairs for them.  
"When we go out of here.. please call me Ryuuzaki, I will call you father. If any of us gets the question, Your here for a business job while I follow you cause your my only parent and I will attend school down here due to your work"

Watari finished listening to L before nodding. "Alright then. That sounds like a good plan"  
He leaded L out of the jet plane once the door was opened.

The pilots came out from the coupbit and half bowed their greetings to the other two. "Thank you for flying with us and hope you both enjoy your stay"  
L enterered out from the plane while Watari handed the pilots a suitcase. "Thank you, Here is the money as promised"  
The pilots nodded and took the suitcase before looking at the elder man. "Thank you sir. If you need us to fly you both back or fly you anywere else, please let us know"  
The elder man nodded before taking on his hat and then exiting the plane, following right behind L.

"Hello and welcome to Tokyo" The two men greeted them both while bowing slightly in respect.  
L nodded his hello while biting his thumb, he turned his head to wait for Watari to come down the stairs.  
The man took of his hat and greeted the other two back in return. "good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Watari and I am here with my son." He moved one arm around the others shoulder before facing the two Japanesse men.  
"It's great to meet you two, please.." One of them moved to open the car door and allowed for L and Watari to enter and so they did.  
"Please.. I would like for you two to drive us to this hotel" Watari took out a map and showed the other two were they wanted to go.  
One of the drivers went to sit in the car to prepare for them to leave. The other stood next to Watari as he looked at the map.  
"Getting there will take about an hour. However just to let you know.. We might get stopped on the way by some police people as they are looking for someone"  
L who was already seated in the car slowly moved to face Watari. The look didn't escape Watari's awareness and he faced L back in return before looking at the man.  
"That's alright, do they know who they are looking for?"  
The man shaked his head and showed the other his newspaper.  
"no they don't know, all they know is that there is a guy or organization going by the name of *L*. This poster has been put everywhere around town and the reward is 100.000 YEN to those sitting with the information which will lead to capture"  
Watari took the newspaper and looked at the picture at the front. He made sure to hold the newspaper in a way so L also could see it. Non of them said anything for a bit.  
"Well.. 100.000 YEN is not a bad reward at all" Watari said and pretended like nothing.  
"No it's not.. I wouldn't mind getting these money for sure.. oh well." The man left Watari and moved to sit in the passanger seat.  
At the same time, L moved futher in so Watari could get in, Once the door was close the car drove off.

For the first few minutes it was silence in the car as both of them seemed to think silently between themselves.  
However after a little bit, L deccides to break the silence as he turned to face his caretaker and protector.  
"Watari… Can I have a look at that?" L asked and held out his hand.  
The elder man didn't say anything at first as he faced L with a caring face expression. After a little bit he gave a nod before handing him the newspaper.

The detective looked at the picture which was covering the whole front page. He stayed silent for a few minutes as he read the text and then turned to face Watari again.  
"It seems like Kira must be nervous. Without even knowing he must have assumed that I planned on coming to Japan. However this text only makes my suspicions towards Kira being in Japan even bigger. Actually talking about this situation, I don't have a doubt anymore!"

L placed the news paper next to his seat before he pulled his knees against his stomach. Watari didn't mind telling him anything against the way he was sitting. As he knew that this was L's comfort possition.  
The elder man broke the silent that had been growing between them again as he studied the others face expression closely.  
"I believe that Kira has a lot more power at this moment, L. Which means we need to be careful.. YOU need to be careful."  
"Aren't I always careful, Watari? I want you to be careful as well. Your life means just as much to me as my own. If not, then it means more to me than my own!"  
Watari nodded back to that and didn't want to judge the other for wanting to take on this case. Therefore he became silent after that and looked out the window, leaving the other to think through things.

-

About 20 minutes had passed since the car had left the airport and just like the driver had instructed, the car was stopped by 4 police men.  
The two men at the front opened their windows for them as they looked at eachooter.  
"Good afternoon officers"

One of the police men took the role in answering for the others, his eyes never leaving the driver.  
"Good afternoon" They all did a bow of greeting before the police in charge kept going.  
"We are here under orders from the Kira's supportive center and Kira themselves. We believe that you have seen the newspaper today, a person is wanted for going against the great ruler of this land.. As we do not know much about this person and all we know is the letter L. We still want you and your passangers to step out of the car and show your I.D's, please! "

The driver listened before he gave a nod, he stopped the car before he and the other passanger got out of the car.  
"Here is ours, please have a look while I get the other two passangers"  
The driver walked over to the back door on the car before opening it up.

Neither L nor Watari said anything as the car stopped, both of them knew that was to come.. Or at least both of them suspected what was to come..  
"Smart of you to have made those fake I.D's before coming here, Watari. They probably want us to get out of the car and show them.. Also they might want to ask some futher questions so please be ready for that"  
L looked at the dressed police officers as the two drivers showed their own ID's to the police.  
As the backdoor on the car was opened, Watari turned to look at the driver who said with his head perking in.  
"It is like I told you two earlier, the police stopped us to see our ID's. Were not allowed to drive on before we've all shown them our ID's"  
The man stepped away and opened the door properly, allowing for Watari and L to step outside of the car.  
Another one of the police men came over to the two before holding out his hand to Watari at first.  
"Please, your ID sir"  
Watari reached into his pocket for his money bag, finding his ID before handing it to the police man.  
"There you go.. Also, here is my son's ID" He handed him L's fake ID and the both of then stood there silently, waiting.

"It seems like your both from England.. What kind of business do you have here in Japan?"  
The officer asked as he didn't take his eyes away from their ID.

"I am a working business man so I travel a lot around with my son. He is here to start private school while I work"

The officer nodded before he looked at L and then at Watari again. "Is he your real son? Cause going out from your ID's… His last name is *Hideki* while yours is something else."

L didn't say anything to that but he could feel the other think fast, he also bet that Watari could feel the same thing in return.  
"No, I adopted him when he was a young child. He has been a part of my family ever since"  
The police officer didn't say much at first except from nodding. However in the end he looked at them both and handed them their ID's back.  
"Thank you. Please keep in mind that if you have any proof about L's identity or let us know or call this number" He handed them both a small piece of paper before he bowed them good day.

L looked at the piece of paper before he as well as Watari stepped back into the car.  
Once the car door had been closed, L looked out of the window as he noticed every car being stopped by the police.  
He then leaned back against the seat again and closed his eyes.  
"Yes, I am 100 % sure that Kira must be somewere within japan. I believe we saved ourself out of that situation quite easy. However since the police seem to be working for Kira, We need to be careful with who we trust, Watari"

"I also wanted to wait with telling you this, but it seems like Beyond Birthday died of a heart attack some hours ago.. If Kira is behind that, He must have the president of the United States on his side. Only he could have givven Kira the access to those criminals"  
Watari's eyes seemed to grow a little bit at the mention of Beyond Birthday. It was such a sad fact how everything had gone wrong with him.  
"If Kira has as many supportive, strong people as we suspect.. I am worried that this case is on our shoulders alone. It seems like he has most of the world under his sleeve. I hope you are aware of that, L "  
Watari said slowly and kept his eyes on L all the time. The elder man couldn't help but be slightly worried.  
"Of course Watari. I believe you knew me that much. I always try to keep myself aware of what kind of danger comes by with each case I'm taking."  
L's caretaker didn't say more after that except from a slight appologize. Knowing the other, he knew that L was stubborn and no matter what.. L would never accept a lose.  
And when a case was harder and more difficoult to solve, Watari ususally couldn't talk him out of it.

AS the car pulled up to the hotel, the time was 6PM in the evening. Both L and Watari stepped out of the car before closing the door again.  
"Thank you for driving us up here." Watari said and handed the drivers some payment for the drive.  
"Your welcome, We hope you enjoy your stay and sorry about the control check"  
They bowed and so did Watari after he had the other two not feeling bad for the stop.  
"Come on.. " Watari said before the two of them walked inside.  
What faced the two of them once inside had both of them stop by the exitdoor. Both of them just stared.  
The whole lobby was filled with posters of L, Or not L in general but his logo. The wanted poster was everywhere.  
Both of them made sure not to stand there for too long before they walked up to the lobby desk.  
The woman behind the desk looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome to Granbell hotel. How may I help you two?"

-

 **Ending text to chapter 2**

Time had just passed 6pm and a scream could be heard coming from a room. Leaving people walking by looking at the place where the scream came from with surprise and half shock.  
Non of them seemed to care much though has they kept walking.  
Inside the room was a girl named Misa Amane.  
She seemed to be talking with herself and anyone who would see her would think she was crazy. However the thing was.. She wasn't talking with herself but with a shinigami.  
Yes.. As mentioned earlier, Misa Amane was also another owner of a death note.  
"I can't believe it! He actually texted me!"

Misa Amane came out from the bathroom, currently only wearing underwear.  
"What do you think I should wear, Rem!?" She asked with an overly exited voice.

Rem was the name of her shinigami and compared to Misa, Rem looked worried somehow. This was the difference between Rem and Ryuk.. Rem was a female shinigami and her feelings towards Misa showed more than any other shinigami had experienced before. She openly cared about Misa and always tried to give her advices what to do and not.  
Which with this matter, she didn't trust that guy and was sure about with the fact that he would only be interested in Misa because she was useful to him. At the moment..

Therefore the Shinigami who had givven Misa her death note just stood there and said nothing at first.

"Rem.. I really want to know your opinion.. should I wear this one.." She picked up a a rather nice looking dress and held it against her body for the other to judge.  
"Or this one…!" Another dress was held up infront of her body as she eagerly awaited for Rem to say something.

"Misa…" The shinigami finally spoke, not feeling interested in answering about the others deccission for clothes.  
"I still don't think you should trust that guy, Do you really find it wise to meet with him?"

Misa placed the dress down and looked at them for a bit, as for figuring out which one would suit the evening best.  
"Rem, I already told you before.. I am sure that he will not hurt me and when he finds out how useful I am too him.. He will definitely accept to date me!"

Rem sighed a little bit before she pointed at the first dress.  
"That one looks nice, but how can you be so sure that he will do what you wish?"

Misa didn't say anything at first as she was more focused about the dress which the shinigami had pointed out. She hurried out of the room to put it on. Answering the shinigami from in there.  
"… Light is soon going to figure out that Misa is the right one for him. I mean I got something which he doesn't and after all.. I am helping him create a crime free world.. Misa thinks that he owns me a great deal"

"Did you ever think that your eyes is the only reason he now wants to talk with you?" Rem said as she waited for Misa to come back from the bathroom.  
"Yes of course I did but Misa doesn't care. All I want is to be useful for Light"

Rem was about to answer when Misa's phone called again.  
"It's probably Light!" She said and hurried over to her phone. It wasn't really surprising when she saw Light's number on the screen. 

-

Light had just stopped his car once he desided to give Misa the call. He awaited for the other to answer.

 **"Hello darling!" Misa said quickly after answering the phone.**

Light wasn't really surprised at the other answering fast. However, what she said had Light sigh a little bit and close his eyes.

 **"Misa, I told you to stop calling me darling. Also my reason for calling you, I am outside the hotel now and I will be coming up. Whar room are you at?"  
**  
Misa quickly answered the other. It was no doubt that she was looking forward to see him, Light could tell that much.

 **"I am at room 659. You take the elevator up to the 5** **th** **floor and go to the left once you exit the elevator. I'll see you soon Light!"**

She hung up once she got an answer back from Light. Light allowed for another sigh to escape his lips as he put his phone away.  
'It's really annoying that I have to go to her with this.. However she is the only one with the eyes so she can be of good use on this matter..' He thought to himself while he grabbed the suitcase. Thus suitcase was the main reason why he contacted her in the first place tonightt. A little smile was planted on his lips as he exited the car before closing the door, making sure the car was locked before leaving.

Once inside the hotel a bigger smile arrived on his face, seeing all these wanted posters about L made him feel powerful. Yes indeed his advicer had done a good job with getting all of this arranged.  
Light stepped over to the elevator and pressed the button before waiting for it to arrive.

 ***BLING*  
** 'finally' Light thought as the elevator finally arrived, he got into it along with two other people. Light didn't bother to look at them too much at first, however one of them seemed to be different.  
Light himself couldn't help but cringe a bit at his hairstyle. It was thick, black and looked like it needed a cut. Not to mention his clothing style.  
Light deccided to look at his phone, even if he was Kira. He didn't want to be rude and stare at people who didn't dress nicely. However he felt a stick of anger in his stomach towards this young man. He had to be around Light's age and he, like everyone else should be aware about his rules by now.  
He took a deep breath and kept looking at his phone as some kind of a distraction. Soon the elevator arrived at the 5th floor and Light put his phone away.  
"Excuse me"  
He touched the younger man's shoulders only to be meet by big black eyes. At first Light seemed surprised however, the guy moved a little to the side to let him pass.  
Light looked away from him and exited the elevator only too slowly turn his head to look at the young man who was still staring at him.  
The look was more intense than any other looks Light had ever gotten before.  
All he could do was stare in return until the door closed between them.

'What was up with that guy?' Light thought to himself before he walked down the hallway until he arrived by the door to room 659.

He knocked on the door and waited. Eyes facing the door as he held the suitcase with a tight grip.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2.**

 **I really hope you like this story.** **I will try to have one chapter up each week. ^^ If my planning works out** **  
Please tell me what you think in the comments and feel free to share your words with me** **  
If there happens to be any spelling errors somewhere, I am sorry. I sometimes tend to write a little to fast but I always try to do better. ^-^  
Also if your curious about news regarding this story's progress. Please feel free to follow my account on Instagram:  
Ravencosplay.  
There I will be sharing the progress of each chapter on my story ** **  
Thank you** ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Death note**

Light had been standing by the door to Misa's room for less than 10 seconds before she quickly opened the door.

He sighed to himself as the door opened, he knew that the other would be quite energic to see him again.

And indeed, once the door opened Light heard a scream.

"LIGHT! Misa has been waiting for you!" The girl couldn't help but smile as she saw the man outside her room.

She quickly moved out to hug the other tightly.

Light slowly closed his eyes and kept looking at her as she hugged him.

"Hello, Misa doo you mind letting me inside?" He couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the situation.

Misa could feel the others mode and quickly let go of him.

"Well of course.. Misa just wanted a hug" She said in a voice which sounded kinda disappointed. She moved to the side and allowed for Light to step inside.

Light faced her before he stepped inside of the room.

"Yes, I realised that much, however, I am in a little bit of a hurry. Please close the door behind you, Misa"

He didn't care about saying much more as he walked into the living room, finding himself a seat.

Misa did as she was told before she followed behind Light.

"You're in a hurry...? I thought that you would maybe want to.. stay for a bit, maybe have a cosy time and order room service with Misa"

Again she couldn't help but sound a little bit sad as she also sat down in a chair, facing Light.

"What do you think of my dress?" she asked, still not able to take her eyes away from the other man.

Light was to her, the most beautiful man on the planet. So his words meant a lot to the young star.

Light's eyes didn't change much as he studied the others dress.

"It looks nice however, the dress is not important at the moment, Misa."

He couldn't help but sigh a little bit before continuing.

" I don't have time for room service tonight Misa. I need your assistance at the moment. Once this whole situation has been taken care off.. Then we can have a room service or maybe a restaurant.. date"

He finished the line slowly as if he needed a moment to think before saying it. In truth, he didn't like Misa the way she liked him. He saw her useful but that was about it!

The young girl couldn't help but feel a little bit offended by the others lack of interest.

She gave a small grimace and closed her eyes.

"Misa thinks everything is going alright..! Everyone is following Kira's rules and those who don't are always discovered and punished in some ways.."

Light got a serious face expression and sat more up, only to answer Misa back with just as a serious voice as his facial expression.

"Misa..! it seems like you haven't noticed this, but L might have already arrived in Japan and he is is a danger to my... Our creation of a new world! I believe I already told you this!" he couldn't help but sigh yet again as he rubbed his forehead.

Misa listened to every word Light said and the look that he gave her had her feel bad. He was good at that. She looked down until the other finished talking before facing the other man again.

"Yes you did tell me but no one is going to follow this L anyway.. Wouldn't it be less suspicious if we acted like a normal couple and allowed for them to come to us..?"

Light picked up the suitcase and handed it to Misa without saying anything at first.

"Please take a look inside, what's inside is top secret but it might help us get closer to however this L person is! Also, I am afraid your little idea won't help against this L. I don't know much about him except the stuff which my father has told me!"

Misa slowly moved to open the suitcase before she faced Light with a strange look. She slowly closed the suitcase again and bit her lips.

"Where did you get this stuff..?" She asked slowly and her voice sounded more worried than before.

"these things inside here... It's some creepy stuff and with that said, I still don't understand how these things are gonna help us get closer to L"

Light couldn't help but smile a little bit as he leaned back again.

"You said so yourself, the world is on Kira's side and not many are gonna support L.. Of course, their might be someone who supports him in secret, however, in real life, they will all mostly be too scared to support him! This L company or person will find themselves standing alone against Kira."

The man's smile grew more once these words were said. He quite enjoyed the situation. It was exciting and finally.. Maybe L would become a worthy rival towards Kira.

Ruyk stood in the background and couldn't help but snicker slightly. This was getting interesting and he was sure about one thing: this was only the beginning!

He knew what was inside of the suitcase of course.. Maybe that was why he knew things were going to become interesting.

Rem, who stood behind Misa's chair didn't say anything as the two spoke with each other. She didn't like Light one bit. He was making her sceptical for sure.

This was one of the reasons why she stayed close to Misa whenever he was there.

The female shinigami had also noticed what was inside the suitcase and it had resulted in her liking Light even less than earlier.

However she remained quiet, She knew there was no point trying to talk Misa out of this.

She would try to talk with Misa once the other two had left. This wasn't good.

Misa had been listening to the other man. She placed the suitcase down on the floor and looked at Rem. None of them said anything.

Light grabbed the suitcase and then faced Misa again.

"I want you to take care of this suitcase for the meantime. The plan is still being worked on and I want you to keep acting like normal. Keep killing the bad criminals which are locked up in the L.A prisons. I believe you got all the information needed?"

She nodded and looked at Light. Answering with a voice which sounded proud.

"Yes, I have already killed quite a few people already. The president gave me the access to the files after all. However, if I help you with all this and L is killed.. Then can we..?"

Light nodded and knew what she was gonna say, therefore he answered for her.

"If everything works out and L is killed. I will definitely start loving you"

A smile spread across Misa's face. She finally felt happy again and had already forgotten about the suitcase. All she cared about was to help Light with this L person or.. company.

"I will do my best in helping you then my darling! I don't know much about this L however, they are stopping us from loving each other and that is truly evil!"

Light knew that he needed to keep Misa around his finger and therefore nodded back.

"Exactly! With them here, our love can never work out..! We can never get married or be together at all with them here!"

Misa almost felt like crying when she heard these words. She shook her head and had sighed heavily.

"The world is truly cruel..!" she sighed again.

"Alright then.. I will do as you want and when L is out of the way, we can finally be happy together."

Light nodded before he looked at his watch and stood up.

"Yes. Our love will win over L. Just do as I tell you and this will all work out, Alright!"

Misa nodded and also stood up from her chair.

"Are you... gonna leave already?"

Light turned to face Misa again and nodded "Yes I already told you, I am in a hurry. I will keep in contact with you and keep you updated on the plan"

He noticed the sad expression of the other and moved to give her a hug, knowing that a hug from him meant everything to her.

"Please understand Misa," He said with a sweet caring voice. "Everything will work out"

She quickly hugged the other back and nodded "Yes I understand, we can have room service next time?" She looked into the other's eyes carefully and waited for a reply.

"... Yes, maybe" Light answered after a little bit before he let go of Misa.

"I will be leaving now, please take care of the suitcase and do as you told for now!" He stepped over to the door and opened it.

Misa nodded and followed the other, holding the door opened for him.

"Please take care, for now, Light and don't worry.. I will take care of everything" She gave the other another hug before closing the door behind her.

Light watched the door be closed before he stepped over to the elevator, Ryuk following right behind him.

"That was easy enough," He said silently. Not facing Ryuk as he pressed the button for the elevator.

Ryuk watched Light's back and snickered a little bit. "It's interesting what your charm can do to girls, I am slightly impressed!"

Once the elevator arrived and opened, Light stepped inside with Ryuk following right behind him.

"Yes, of course, I told you from the very beginning that I am popular with girls, Ryuk. However, that's not important at this very moment. I will need to take a call once I am back in the car."

Neither Ryuk nor Light said anything more for the rest of the walk to the car.

It didn't take them long to arrive back to the car, Light unlocked before he got into it. He took up his phone and dialled the number on the screen before he held the phone to his ear.

It didn't take long before his call was answered.

"Hello, boss!" A man on the other side answered

"Hello there.. Did you fix what I told you before leaving the office earlier?" Light listened carefully and waited for the other to answer. His adviser was for sure really useful when it came to doing important work such as this. Not to mention he was a very smart one.

"Yes! Everything has been arranged and is ready for you. Are you far away? The person you asked for doesn't really like to wait for long.. I have some experience from earlier"

Light smiled slightly and closed his eyes as he answered and starting the car at the same time.

"I will be there within the next half hour. I am leaving the hotel right now!"

Light pressed the voice button before he placed the phone on his lap and drove off.

The other man's voice could now be heard in the car.

"Alright boss! I will inform this person of this and I am sure it will be alright. See you soon"

He hung up and allowed for Light to focus on actually driving.

Ryuk who was sitting in the backseat couldn't help but open his mouth while Light was driving.

"Do you really trust your adviser?"

Light nodded and kept his eyes on the road while answering the other. "Well, in general, I only trust myself but my adviser is a really good puzzle to keep! He has proven useful countless times on this matter. And he knows that crossing me will lead to his downfall."

Ryuk grabbed an apple which he had taken from Misa Amane's room before they left, Eating it right away.

"I see." He answered while eating and chuckled slightly. Light himself got a grimace and sighed a little bit.

"You should learn to chew with your mouth closed and not talk while food in your mouth Ryuk, it's disgusting!"

Ryuk looked at Light, still having the apple in his mouth. "What do you mean..?"

Light chuckled and shook his head while answering. "nevermind Ryuk"

As the next half hour passed away, Light arrived outside of his apartment. He parked the car before getting out and locking the door.

The door to his apartment opened and Light smiled at his adviser.

The man nodded and bowed slightly to the other. "Everything is fixed and ready for you sir"

"Good job," Light said as he entered the apartment, Door closed behind him.

"I am sure this person can be a great help for us to figure out L's true identity."

"Good" Light simply answered back before he stepped over to the laptop which had already been prepared for him.

The pc had its webcam on and of course, Light kept his web camera off as he looked at the other. He couldn't see a face, The whole figure belonging to the other was anonymous. He even chose to wear gloves to hide his fingers and hands. Even sunglasses. Light couldn't help but wonder about the sunglasses.

Maybe he had some problems with the blue light shine coming from the laptop..? Or maybe he was blind.

Light leaned forward and used his palms to rest his head, facing the laptop screen all the time.

 **"Good evening"** He began with saying and waited for a reply which came rather fast.

 _"Morning.!"_ The other one replied back and Light raised his brow while thinking *Morning?*

He didn't feel for asking about it, coming to understand that the man he spoke to now was currently also in Japan.

 **"I have gotten to understand that you might be able to help me figure out L's true identity"**

He simply asked and his eyes narrowed at just the letter L in general.

 _"Yes, I happen to be one of the few people that know something about L. Some stuff that no one else knows about. L is a liar and a cheater. I have come to understand that L is one person and only doing these cases as a hobby."_

Light listened carefully and a brow raised a little.

 **"What can you tell about L?"**

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the laptop.

 _"I can tell that every rumour going about him are true. He is one of the best detectives out there and has solved up too 3000 cases so far..! He is an orphan kid and stayed at Wammy's orphan home since he was a young child. Wammy's house is an orphan home for gifted children. Every child there works to become the new L. The orphan home is located in Winchester, England. No records of him can be found. It was destroyed by himself and his caretaker once they left"_

 **"interesting.. And that's too bad"** Light answered back and couldn't help but wonder how this other person knew so much about L himself. He decided to ask.

 **"You seem to know a lot about this, how?"**

The other man again became silent for a bit before he answered, Light thought about it and suspected the reason behind it being the other thinking of a reply.

 _"let's just say I have some experience and like you, I am a person who dislikes L and want him to pay."_

This reply was more than satisfying for Light at the moment.

" **I see.. So what do you suggest we do to get to him and figure out his true identity?"**

 _"I have already worked out something that certainly will catch his attention. All you need to do is wait for me to get back to you and your advisor. I have one rule at the moment. Don't ask for my true identity. I like to remain anonymous for the meantime"_

 **"Understood. Please do what you need to do and get back to me right away!"**

Light sat back and crossed his legs while thinking over the situation carefully.

It was no surprise that the other wanted to remain anonymous and he would allow for that. What mattered to Light himself was the destruction of L!

 _"I will. Until then..!"_

The screen turned black after that and Light sighed a little and stood up. Facing his adviser.

"I wasn't wrong with you.. You are really useful to me when it comes to L. Do you know the true identity of this person I just talked with?"

The man looked at the other and blinked before giving his reply to the others question.

"I respect your work, boss but I am afraid I can't answer that question. However, you can trust both me and him. That's all I can say. He is a man and really good at his work"

Light nodded and sighed before he faced the other, staring him directly into his eyes.

"I trust your words and going against me will lead to your downfall. Be aware of that"

The adviser nodded and didn't seem worried at all.

"I am aware of that. Please don't worry, boss. I am with you on this"

He gave a smile and Light nodded back before sighing again, looking at his watch. The time currently being 11.45 PM.

"I will be going to sleep now, do what you want. If you're staying up still.. Please don't wake me unless something important happens!"

Light left the other alone after that and walked upstairs to get some sleep.

The time was currently 3 A.M in the morning and L had been working non-stop ever since they arrived at their hotel room around 6 PM.

He had managed to get in contact with an earlier FBI person he used to work with earlier.

Her name was Naomi Misora. In L's eyes, she was an excellent FBI agent and even if she had quit her job as an FBI agent. She had agreed to help him with the Kira case, along with her husband.

So, for the time being, he had 2 other people which he knew he could trust and who didn't want him executed.

Both Ray and Naomi had agreed to leave L.A a little earlier than planned to come to Japan and met with him.

Watari came into the room with another plate of sweet and tea for the detective. He looked at the man which was currently seated in a chair.

"Miss Misora and sir Penber will be arriving in Japan in less than 16th hours. Don't you think you should try getting some sleep, L?"

He placed the plate down on the table before looking at L again.

"Yes.. I believe I should try to get some sleep. How long have I been awake Watari?"

He turned his head to face his caretaker.

Watari looked at his watch and answered the other while doing so.

"You have been awake for 34 hours without proper sleep sir. So I suggest you try to sleep a little bit soon"

L gave a nod and again looked at his laptop.

"I will sleep now then" He simply said and leaned back against the chair before putting his thumb into his mouth.

"Wouldn't it be nicer to sleep in a bed, sir?" Watari asked as he watched the other place himself in the chair to sleep.

"No, I like this chair. It feels nice" L simply said before closing his eyes.

Watari sighed a little and became silent. He left the room and allowed for the younger man to sleep in peace.

The time currently was 6 PM in Winchester, England.

Winchester was the location of Wammy's orphan home. Wammy's house was currently filled with kids. The age was different from every child. Some of them being under 6 while others being close to their teenager age.

The leader of the orphan home was named Roger Ruvie. He had become the new leader of the orphan home once Watari quit too go with L.

Roger was currently sitting in his office, doing some paperwork that needed to be done.

He looked up from the papers when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said and the door was opened.

Two children came in, probably around the age of 12.

"I was wondering or we were wondering if we can use the tv room? There is a person who wants to talk with us"

One of the children said as they both faced Roger.

Roger raised a brow and blinked before he got up from the chair. Finding the key which would unlock the tv room.

"Well, it is Saturday so it's supposed to be opened 7 PM.. However what kind of man is it?"

"Well, He doesn't want to say who he is.."

Roger stepped over to the door before facing the children again.

"Is that so?" The children could easily tell from the voice of the other that he was suspicious.

"He wants to talk about L!" They said both and this definitely got the attention from Roger.

He opened the door and stood aside for the 2 children to follow him out.

"About L!?"

"Yes.."

The two children answered as they stepped out of the room and into the hallway, following behind Roger.

"Alright then. However, I will be staying there. If something bad happens. It's my responsibility to make sure your safe"

The two children smiled and nodded as they followed.

The door to the tv room was filled up with children once Roger and the two children arrived at the door.

"Hello there everyone.. Please step aside so I can unlock the door," Roger said and the children in front of the door moved to the side, giving the elder man room to open the door.

"There you go. I believe you have all heard the news about someone talking about L?" The children nodded while some of them answered with a little eager voice.

"Alright, then but I will be staying there as well, just for the safety. I will have it all ready for you"

The elder man walked over to the table to fix and prepare the things which needed to be made ready.

It didn't take him long before the screen was on and a man coming up on the screen.

Being the same man who earlier talked with Light Yagami.

 **Ending text to chapter 3:**

 _"Hello everyone at Wammy's house. The reason why I wanted to send you all this record is as mentioned in the mails, L!_

 _At this very moment, I am sure you all must be over excited about hearing the name alone._

 _I can understand since I was just like you once! That's right... I was once also a child from Wammy's house.. However, I promised you all to talk about L so enough about myself._

 _L is probably for you a person you look up to. You all dream about beating him, becoming smarter than him...Become the new L!_

 _And trust me, one time I dreamed of the same thing as well._

 _My message for you is simple... L is a liar!"_

Roger had been suspicious of this message video ever since the children said it was about L.

However once the man called L a liar, a huge gasp escaped the children's mouths.

This wasn't good.

"Alright I am stopping it right now!" Roger said and pressed the pause button, nothing happened. He also tried to turn off the laptop. That didn't work either and the video simply kept on playing.

 _"I am positive that by now, you must all be surprised by my words. You might have tried to turn off the laptop or pause this video. At least once! It's no use. This file has been made to keep playing until it's finished. Keyboards, on and off buttons on the laptop won't work again before this video is finished playing._

 _So let me get back to L again. L is a liar and doesn't care about anyone of you! I learned that the hard way. The only reason he wants you to learn so much is to make sure a new L can be ready if something was to happen to him. Your nothing more than a copycat to L himself._ "

Roger looked at the children who looked shocked and surprised. "don't listen to it. It's not true. You all have something special to give to this world and L doesn't hate anyone of you."

 _"I was once supposed to be L's successor, However, I left the orphan home when I found out what happened to two other people. I am not sure if you children know about A and B.B. Both of them seemed to manage well at Wammy's house and they could possibly have become the new L. However the pressure put on both of them by none other than L himself. It all led with A committing suicide. While B.B, further known as Beyond Birthday was forced to act like L himself. Since A ended up killing himself due to the pressure put on his shoulders. Beyond Birthday was said to become the new L. Beyond Birthday lost his mind and chose to go in a different direction. He wanted to beat L in a different way!_

 _It didn't go as planned and he ended up in jail. The last thing I heard, he is now dead as well!_

 _So children... Do you really want to look up to someone who has managed to have two people die!? Who knows, it could be more! And it's most likely not the last one..! So if I were you, I would think for a bit. Do you want to throw away your own life to live as someone else!? Or do you want real justice to be brought out? It's your choice. I choice to leave when I found about these two and the painful truth about L. L is not a good person and he will never really care about you. If you die, he walks to the next person. That's all for now"_

The laptop screen went black and the room was silent. Some children began to cry while others simply couldn't or didn't have words. They were shocked.

Roger stepped up to the laptop and closed it before turning to the children.

"I know what you all must be thinking now.. And what this man said.. Whoever he was, It's not true."

A child opened his mouth.

"Is it true.. That two children ended up dead in the end?"

Roger used a while to reply but did nod. "Yes, that is true.. But it wasn't L or Watari's fault. Every one of you is tested due to your own skills and you are never to feel like it's too hard for you"

"But what if you're mistaken..?" Another child asked and also faced Roger.

The elder man sighed and closed his eyes. "I know Watari, I never met L personally but I trust Watari and Watari trust L. Therefore I trust them both. Please.. try to forget about this. I got something to do" He moved to turn on another movie for the children who were still shocked after the earlier video of the man in black clothing.

...

Roger left the room and closed the door before he walked back into his office, He turned on the laptop and went to the office. He had to message this to Watari. The file of the video and explain what had happened.

He pressed send and leaned back against his seat. This wasn't good. He didn't know how the children would take this in general.

"Who is that man..?"

He asked himself while he thought about the video clip.

Back in Tokyo, Japan. A pling could be heard coming from Watari's laptop. The elder man turned his chair around to face the screen. He opened the message and read it. Eyes growing a little by little.

He clicked the link and a video came up. Watari couldn't see the man's face, eyes, no body nor hands or fingers. 'Anomous' Watari thought to himself as he watched the clip with shocked eyes.

His eyes slowly moved to face the chair where L was still currently sleeping.

He looked at the screen again. 'who is this man? A man who has been staying at Wammy's before?'

Watari tried to remember someone who could resemble the explanation of the man on the video.

Once the video finished, Watari got up from the chair and placed a blanket over L's sleeping form. He then moved over to reply back to Roger. Informing him that the clip has been seen and will be investigated further. He also wrote for the other to take really good care of the orphan children.

"Oh, L.. You never get a break do you..?" Watari said to himself before he slowly closed his eyes. He needed to rest.

END OF CHAPTER 3

I am sorry for the wait and hope this was all worth it 😊 ❤ I hope this chapter makes you excited for the next one 😊 Please tell me what you think, I love to hear from you and it keeps my motivation going ❤

questions you might all be sitting with atm:

1; Who is Light's secrets advicer?

2: who is the secret man behind the laptop who claims to know so much about L?

If you are curious about it. Please keep yourself updated by liking this story and follow my page for update on the story 😊

love xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A sound could be heard within L's mind. At first it didn't seem like he could put words on what it was. If it was the sound of his dream or a sound coming from outside.

He turned his body around in the chair as if he tried to wake up, The sound wouldn't stop.

In fact, it was slowly starting to annoy him a little bit..

The detective's mouth opened as he let go of a sigh, his eyes opening soon after as they scanned the room for the sound.

It soon became clear to him that it was his phone calling. His fingers slowly moved down to grab the phone which was lazily laying inside one of his pockets.

He pressed the answer button before holding the phone to his ear.

" **Hello"**

L rubbed his eyes as he waited for the person to answer him back, Still waking up. While he was waiting for a reply he checked the time: 9:15 pm

" _Good Evening. It's Ray. Ray Penber. Is this Ryuuzaki?"_

It didn't take long before L answered back. The other two had planned on contacting him earlier than this so L felt his suspicions grow slightly as he answered back.

" **Yes, This is Ryuuzaki. Have you managed to arrive within Japan?"**

" _Yes. We arrived some hours ago and right now we are sitting inside of a coffee shop which is called L'Occitane Café. We are both really sorry for not getting to you earlier. We did have some complications once arriving in Tokyo. It seems like the Kira support center has noticed your arrival. The police and the Kira organization have placed up more protection and the search for you has been doubled up._

L slowly stood up from the seat and walked over to the windows which showed the city of Tokyo. His suspicions were proven correct.

" **I understand. Are you both alright?"**

" _Yes. We both managed to get through, However, it wasn't easy."_

L's eyes slowly closed and he stepped away from the windows. All of the searching for him made him feel a little bit paranormal.

" **I understand.. However, I am glad you managed to get through it. I am somehow not surprised they doubled up their watch. I will have Watari come and pick you two up and bring you to your final destination. Please keep a low profile still and make sure to not draw any attention towards yourself. Watari should be there within the next half hour. This is all for now."**

L hung up before placing it into his pocket again, He slowly stepped over to where Watari was still sleeping.

This time it was his turn to wake up the elder man.

"Watari. Watari.."

The elder man slowly opened his eyes only to be met with L's eyes in return.

"L? Your awake" Watari said silently as he sat up more properly in his chair.

"Yes, I got a call from Ray Penber. It seems like they arrived in Japan a while ago. The time is now 9 PM. They met with some complications when arriving. I need you to pick them up for me, Watari"

L stood up more properly while he watched his caretaker slowly stand up as well.

"Alright sir, What is their location?" Watari eyed the young detective while taking on his hat. He wanted to ask more but he knew it was bad timing asking now. He would save it for later. What was important now was getting Ray and Naomi to this hotel, Safe.

"They are sitting at the coffee shop which is located in the middle of Tokyo downtown.

I believe it was called L'Occitane Café"

Watari nodded back in response before he grabbed his jacket, slowly taking it on.

"Alright. Shouldn't take too long. Are you gonna be alright on your own?"

L nodded and smiled a little, He had never been the type to show emotions. Not even towards Watari. He would be alright!

"Yes, of course, I will be alright. I will just look through things which I didn't finish before falling asleep"

Watari eyed L again and then looked at his own laptop.

"Now that you mention it.. I got a message from Roger yesterday after you had fallen asleep. The message contained a link to a video. Someone was talking about you or, about L to the orphan kids yesterday.

I suggest that you check it out, maybe you can get some answers as to who that person might be"

Watari didn't remove his eyes from L as he said this. He still couldn't help but feel a tad bit worried about that anonymous guy.

"The video can be found on my laptop. Once I get back again I will make sure to transfer it to your Mac as well"

L didn't take eyes away as he listened to what Watari had to say, his eyes were now facing the elder man's laptop.

"Alright then.. I will take a look at it and try to figure out who the person might be. Please be careful out there Watari. It seems like Kira and it's support center have figured our arrival. The security has grown.. "

Watari gave a nod as he eyed L all the time.

"don't worry about me. I will be back within an hour. Please take care L"

L gave a nod and watched as the other left the hotel room.

Once Watari had left, L didn't hesitate walking over to the other's laptop. It didn't take him long before he found the message Watari had explained to him.

He read the message which had been sent by Roger for less than 24 hours ago.

His eyes scanned the page once the message had been read, he soon found the link which would take him on to the video clip.

He clicked it, leaned back and watched with his thumb in his mouth.

Once the video was finished, L moved to sit up more properly again. He was still biting his thumb as he moved to screenshot one picture of the anonymous person.

"Who are you..?" He asked himself as he opened the screenshot in the program called photoshop.

He tried to lighten up the picture to see if he was able to see the person's face more clearly.

That didn't help much.

It seemed like the person behind this mask knew some stuff about him. However, no matter how long L tried to think about it. No name nor identity came to mind.

He decided to send a message to Roger and ask for all the documents of children who had attended Wammy's house for the last 15 years.

L had calculated this much. The anonymous person had to be somewhere around the age of 20. And if his explanation were true, He had left the orphan home when he figured out the truth regarding Beyond Birthday and A.

He opened the mail and began to write.

 **Hello Roger.**

… **..**

 **Can you please send me every document regarding the children who stayed at Wammy's house for the last 15 years? This request is due to the video which was played to the children who's currently staying there.**

 **Please get back to me as fast as possible.**

 **Best regards.**

 **L.**

He clicked the send button before he clicked to look at the screenshot again.

'This person knew what he was doing, he was careful as well. He probably knew that Roger would end up showing me this. If that's the case… It can also be possible that this person is working with Kira and even possible know who Kira is'

L allowed for his thoughts to come while he awaited for Watari to return with the two FBI agents.

He couldn't do much about this mysterious man anyway.

His eyes moved to look out of the window as he continued to wait for the other three to arrive. It wouldn't take too long. L trusted Watari and he was sure they would all be alright.

He moved his attention back to the laptop again as he went on the internet. If Ray's information were correct. It was probably shown on the internet. He had to check it out.

Once the internet browser opened he quickly typed in 'Kira support center, L hunt', he pressed the enter button and quickly found the page he was looking for.

The page hadn't changed much since last time he checked it. However, a new page had been added which lead to more information about their hunt for L.

He clicked it and began to read.

 **Kira is our god! Help us bring evil to justice for a peaceful world.**

 **Many rumours have been going around lately about the investigator L, If they have managed to get into Japan or not.**

 **These rumours are true! The organization or the detective known as L has indeed arrived within Japan.**

 **This has, in fact, lead to a lot of fear for many of us who support Kira's work.**

 **Not much is known about this detective. No identity and no information regarding their family.**

 **We do not know where they are coming from or how they look like.**

 **Just this is making the people of Japan nervous and scared. Kira wants us to find L and we will support his offer and help.**

 **Can we really allow for these people to harass us this way? The answer is no!**

 **L needs to be found and put to justice.**

 **Ever since the news about L's arrival went viral, The Kira support center has had every control panel doubled up with police officers and security.**

 **We all hope that justice will be served soon and the evilness will be put to rest by Kira.**

 **If you know anything about L or where they are hiding, please contact the Kira support center and help us bring peace to this world.**

 **Only you can help Kira put an end to this terror.**

Once L was finished reading the text, he leaned back in the chair and allowed for a long sigh to escape his lips.

'People within japan have been blinded..! They are blind. How can they not see facts? What Kira does is wrong.

Kira is the one who puts terror on people's shoulders. Fear will be created and it has already started. Do they really believe that Kira's work will bring justice and peace to the world? All I can see is people living in fear.'

The detective closed his eyes as he kept thinking about how blinded people were. It annoyed him, However, there was no hiding the fact that the people of Japan.. They were scared. Scared of the unknown and scared of Kira.

The raven-haired man slowly opened his eyes again once he heard the door open. He slowly got up from his chair and turned around to look at the entrance.

Watari, Ray and Naomi stepped inside of the room. Watari removed his jacket and then offered to take the other two's jackets as well.

"We are back L, Everything went alright. The police are everywhere but it didn't seem like they found any of us suspicious. Anyway.." He looked at the two FBI agents and then at the younger detective.

"Welcome, this is L"

Ray and Naomi turned to look at L once their outdoor clothes had been removed. Both of them seemed to have a surprised look on their face.

They slowly looked at each other and then back at L again.

L wasn't used to presenting himself to people and this was the first time he had been presented to someone knew. He had been working with Naomi on an earlier case about 14 months ago. However, they had only been communicating through a laptop.

"Hello, I am L" He said and broke the silence which had grown between them all.

"It's nice meeting you. I hope that the 4 of us can bring Kira to justice"

Ray and Naomi looked at each other again before Ray stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I am Ray Penber. FBI and this is Naomi Misora. We recently just married"

Naomi stepped forward and both of them kept studying L.

The detective slowly moved his hand out to take Ray's hand in return. Shaking it gently before cleaning his hand.

"Congratulations. I am happy for you two. I worked with your wife on an earlier case which I am sure she remembers"

Naomi had been staring at L ever since they came inside the hotel room, just until now she hadn't been sure why. Before now!

She remembered! She had helped L solving the B.B murder case in Los Angeles! This is why she had been staring so much at the other male! L reminded her of Beyond Birthday, In fact, they almost looked identical! It scared her a little bit but she chose not to say anything about the fact that she had freaked out a bit.

"Yes, I remember. The B.B murder case in Los Angeles. I am happy to meet you in person"

L watched the woman and once she finished speaking, L nodded and looked at them both.

"Yes, The B.B murder case was the case I took on before this one. Beyond Birthday was put in jail and solved by Naomi Misora. I am very grateful for your help. This is one of the reasons why I wanted to contact you both for this case. I have worked with one of you before and read about you, Ray Penber. It seems like your both quite excellent FBI agents! Please follow me and if you have any mobile phones or anything which can make sounds.. I would rather you place it on the table over there. Please do not take it personally, I just simply dislike sounds going off when I am trying to speak"

The young detective turned around while pointing at the only table which was free from sweet and candy. The two FBI agents looked at each other and then placed their phones on the table like they had been told, They then followed the detective into another room before sitting down next to another table.

Ray turned to face L before answering the other back from what he had said to them earlier.

"L, we both appreciate you contacting us regarding Kira. Neither one of us are supportive towards his way of justice and we both want to help with capturing him, however, this isn't going to be easy but I believe as you said.. Us 4 working together might be enough for us to bring Kira to justice"

L listened and eyed the other two all the time. He gave a nod.

"Yes, I am aware of the danger of this case and we need to be careful if we need to go outside. Personally, I would like if we could stay inside at all time, however, if neither of you has to go outside. Please keep in mind to keep a low profile. We do not want to draw any attention to ourself. Now that that has been said.. I want you both to listen to me really carefully."

The detective sat up more properly in the chair. It almost seemed like he was watching the other two more closely now and it made the two FBI agents a little bit uncomfortable. However, both of them kept quiet and allowed for the detective to speak.

"I believe we can all agree with the fact that what Kira is doing isn't justice. He has created a lot of fear and blinded most of the people all over the world. However, I suspect that they are following him out of fear. Not by justice. Since I arrived in Japan a few days ago, 200 people who used to stay inside the Los Angeles prison has been killed. All of them died of a heart attack and it has caused people to panic even more. One particular death happened a few days ago, Beyond Birthday had been found inside his cell, dead. His death has yet not been confirmed but I was told that it was most likely by a heart attack"

Misora looked at Ray and then at L.

"Beyond Birthday died?"

L nodded and after a little break, he kept talking.

"Yes, he died and now 200 more criminals have been murdered within the same prison. Calculating all of this together, I am afraid that the president of the United States is indeed helping Kira. He was the only one with access to the information about these types of criminals."

Ray slowly closed his eyes while Naomi kept a serious face expression all the time. Both of them could tell that this was wrong and they definitely wanted nothing else than to bring Kira to execution!

Ray opened his eyes again and looked at L.

"So do you believe that the president of the United States is scared of Kira? "

L nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yes, that is exactly what I believe. I believe that Kira has managed to manipulate the president or maybe threatened him with something. I don't believe that the president is following him out of gratitude.

I think… We should try to contact him. He might have some useful information which could help us move further ahead in this case. At least it's a good start"

Naomi and Ray looked at each other again and then at L, They both seemed to be surprised by this statement.

Neither of them said anything for a bit, Probably both of them being too busy thinking this through.

Once neither of them said anything, L broke the silence again.

"Things have already been arranged for this matter and we will be using a special phone. This phone cannot be tracked and our voice will be hidden. We should be safe"

Naomi and Ray both nodded.

"We both trust you and knowing that you have been solving over 3000 cases. We believe and will follow your orders"

L nodded yet again and his facial expression didn't change one bit.

"That's good and thank you. I believe you are both tired after your travel. I will have Watari show you to your room. We will continue this talk tomorrow morning, You both seem rather tired. I can see it in your eyes."

L picked up his phone and held it loosely against his ear, waiting for the other to answer.

"Watari… Please come into the room and show Miss Naomi and Sir Penber to their room.."

The two FBI agents looked at eachooter again, having a weird expression. Neither one of them understood why the other called for his caretaker. It was just one room between them.

They kept silent and looked at L again once the call ended.

"Watari will show you to your room. Please do not leave this place at night and make sure to not use your phones to call someone within Japan. Our phones can be tracked"

The detective slowly got up from his chair as Watari entered the room. "Please.. you two, follow me and I will show you to your room. L, Roger has answered you. I suggest you check it out right away"

Ray and Naomi slowly got up from the couch and both of them seemed rather happy that the other had allowed for them to go and rest. Both of them were rather exhausted from the trip.

They followed Watari out of the room and again, L was left alone.

-

The raven-haired man slowly went over to Watari's laptop. He opened the E-mail and quickly found the message from Roger.

He opened it and read the answer to his earlier message.

 **Good Afternoon L.**

 **I am sorry if this message comes in at a late hour for you. I believe it's around midnight in Tokyo now.**

 **I managed to look through your request and found all of the papers. Every child who has stayed here at Wammy's for the last 15 years.**

 **I will be adding a link to this message. It will lead you to a secret word document, it contains all of the information about the children who have been here for the last 15 years.**

 **I hope the information will be enough to give you answers.**

 **Say hello to Watari from me.**

 **Hope your both doing well.**

 **Best wishes.**

 **-Roger**

Once finished with the reading, L moved the page further down, it didn't take him long before he found the secret word document. He clicked it and waited for it to download and open.

 **Please enter password:**

 **/Name of the man who started the Orphan home/**

L knew that Roger had made sure that only he and Watari would be able to see these pages of information.

He quickly typed in the name of the original owner and soon after, the word document opened. Giving him access to every child who had attended Wammy's house for the last 15 years.

He began to search and read about them. He had to figure out who that mysterious man could be and how he knew so much about him.

Minutes passed away and soon became hours. Watari had been checking on him for a couple of times but he soon found out that the detective was too focused on his task. He took the hint and left L alone.

The elder man walked into another room to get some sleep. Knowing for a fact that L wouldn't sleep this night.

For people who were travelling a lot, either if it was due to work or just vacation. Most people knew the difference and complications that came due to all the different time zones.

At one place it would be morning while at another place it would be night time.

The hour difference between Japan and Los Angeles was 17 hours and this could be noticed by one particular man. A man who was lusting for revenge. Revenge on L.

Our current location happens to be Los Angeles the time was currently 5 PM in the evening. The sun was still high up in the sky, shining over the people of Los Angeles.

The town was as busy as always. A person living here could easily tell the time by just watching the people walking by and the cars driving around. At this time of day, the street was 10 times fuller than any other time of the day. People were either done at school or work and couldn't wait to get home for dinner.

However, no matter how interesting they all might be, we are here in Los Angeles because of one person.

A person who at the moment were busy waiting for the lights to turn green, along with 15 other people.

The man didn't seem to much out of character compared to the people around him. However, the temperature was high and the man wore nothing else but black.

Half of his face was hidden behind black clothing and a pair of sunglasses.

This had, of course, lead to some strange looks from people around him. Some seemed nervous to be standing close to him.

However, the man couldn't care less and ignored every person around him as he watched the signs until it turned green. Allowing for him and the rest to walk over the road.

Once he had stepped over the road, the black clothed man walked straight forward and disappeared between two buildings.

At the end of the two buildings was a door, a door which was soon opened by the man.

Inside was a small room, a room which to others might have been considered not livable.

However, the man couldn't care less about where he was staying. All he could care about was to get in contact with Kira again. The man which in his eyes would help him get rid of his problem.

He carefully lifted up a laptop and didn't bother taking off anything as he sat down on an old chair. He pressed the button on the laptop and waited for it to turn on completely, sighing at the wait.

If there was something he disliked, it was waiting.. For anything!

He was an impatient man when it came to things like this.

Soon the laptop was on and the man moved to press the webcam button. It wouldn't do at all going online with Kira at a place like this. Therefore he would just send a private message to Kira's advisor and instruct him what to do next.

He made sure that the camera didn't catch anything of his private looks before he pressed the play button.  
-

" _Hello, again Kira. I want to say thank you for the last time we spoke and inform you that my plan is under process still. I am still waiting for people's response to my work. I believe it won't take too long before I hear something. I am positive._

 _However, I want to ask for access to the cameras which are being used around the police control place. As I believe, your advisor has told you something about myself. We both wish for the same thing. Giving me the access to the cameras will allow us both to get closer to our goal._

 _Please get back to me as soon as possible"_

….

Before sending it, the mystical ma added a short explanation in the message, He then pressed send.

The man slowly got up from his chair and walked over to a mirror. Nothing could be seen within it except a pair of glasses and a black mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"Once this has all been taken care off. I don't need to live in the shadows anymore. With the help of Kira. I can finally make my own justice! Starting off with L's death!"

The mirror didn't catch it but it was clear that the male was smiling to himself. Just the thought about L's ending had him start smiling.

He stepped away from the mirror and packed away his laptop again. Staying at one place for too long could be proven risky. He had to get away from this place. The police were everywhere in Los Angeles and the man didn't feel safe.

He made sure to get everything with him as he left the destroyed house, He didn't even look back as he left to another safe place of his. Being a criminal wasn't always easy. Especially not around the United States area. This man was one of the most wanted, the police and FBI had promised a huge amount of money for any information about him. Still even to this very day. He had managed to stay away from getting captured and put back into jail again.

The other house which he was looking for wasn't laying too far away from the earlier one. It took the man 15 minutes to walk over and once inside the house, he allowed for a sigh to escape his lips.

'It shouldn't be too long before I hear back from the Wammy's children now. I do wonder what will happen after the message I gave them'

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he walked over to the fridge to find something to stuff in his mouth before sitting down with his laptop again. He looked at the time which showed 7 pm in the evening.

'Since the time here is 7 Pm… It means the time in England, UK is now 3 AM in the morning and 12 AM in Tokyo. It shouldn't take too long before I get a reply back from Kira's advisor at least. He seemed rather eager about my plan to help get rid of L'

He slowly removed the mask from his face as he allowed himself to eat his food.

Another hour passed away with no sound coming from the laptop, this was starting to annoy the man a little bit. How long would it take them to reply back to him!?

He slowly closed his eyes and it only seemed like a minute passed away when he heard his E-mail.

His eyes opened and he opened the Email on his laptop.

A smile arrived on his lips.

'Finally!' He thought to himself as he opened the message from Kira's advisor.

He quickly began to read it.

 **Hello.**

 **I apologize for getting back to you this late. We have been rather busy today. The security around Tokyo town has been doubled up and I had to help Kira fix some things for tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, I talked with Kira and he accepted your request. I will be sending the videos to you by using Bluetooth. Since we share the same laptop and we're both rather good with laptops. I believe this could work out better and faster than using Email.**

 **It should arrive to you any minutes now, all you need to do is accept and download and it's ready to watch. It's a video from the last couple of days.**

 **We await to hear from you.**

 **-Kira's advisor!**

 _ **ENDING TEXT TO CHAPTER 4:**_

Just as explained, a link popped up on his screen not long after he finished reading the message. He clicked the download link and watched as the percent grew closer and closer to 100%.

The man kept watching the screen with deep eyes as he quickly came to understand that the file was rather huge. Understandable.. If there was security camera for 2 whole days. This could take a while.

It took the file 2 hours to download and the man hadn't left his place for the whole time. Once finished he quickly clicked the play button and started to watch.

He removed the sunglasses once realised he hadn't done that and focused on the video.

'Now.. let's see if I can find you' he thought to himself while another smile appeared on his lips.

It had been two days since the video of the mysterious man had been shown at Wammy's house.

The current owner of the orphan home had after that meet with a lot of children in his office.

What he feared had been proven to be correct. Many of the children had come with wishes that they wanted to leave the orphan home and some had even done it.

The morning after the video had been shown, Roger had found 5 rooms which had been emptied. All that was left was notes from the children.

 _ **We looked up to L and wanted to become like him. He was our idol but after hearing about earlier accidents we don't want to stay here any longer. We chose to go our own way and will be alright. Thank you for accepting us into this home.**_

 _ **Goodbye.**_

This was only one of 5 notes which the old man had collected. He hadn't had the heart telling Watari and L about this incident just yet but knew he had to inform them both really soon.

The elder man sighed as he looked at the notes on his desk. His eyes closed and he put the notes away before leaving the office.

It was time to wake the children.

He walked from door to door and gently knocked, He slowly opened the door to see if the children where still in bed, more importantly, if they were still there.

"Time is 8 Am. Please get ready for breakfast"

He repeated this actions on every door and once again today.. He found another couple of empty rooms. His heart sank more as he collected the notes from these rooms as well.

'I have no choice but to tell L and Watari about this now. This is getting out of my hands.' He thought to himself as he left the room, hiding the notes inside his pockets.

Outside in the hallway, he met some of the children who had already gotten up. He gave them a warm smile as he looked at them.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

The children nodded and some of them answered the man.

"Yes. We did"

Roger nodded and his heart felt a little better hearing something good from the children.

"The breakfast will be at 9 am. Please make yourself ready for it. Clean your faces and if necessary take a shower. I know some of you don't enjoy showers but you had gym yesterday and a shower will help you feel better"

He left the children and walked into his office again. He had to tell Watari and L about this.

Roger sat down by the laptop and turned it on, quickly finding Watari's Email again.

…

 _ **Hello.**_

 _ **I am sorry to tell you both that after the earlier episode with the mysterious man, many children have chosen to leave Wammy's house. This happened at night and all that is left behind them are notes. I am not sure what to do but I believe if possible… L, could you try to talk with the children of this orphan home again?**_

 _ **Keep a chat with them and try to lighten their mode.  
currently… 14 children have left and I am afraid they won't come back..  
please answer me back as soon as you can. **_

_**-Roger.**_

….  
He pressed the send button and leaned back in his chair.


End file.
